In a Car
by Strangely Addicted
Summary: Whatever Fliqpy does to him, will not hurt him, as long as Zachary has her... no matter what Fliqpy does to Zachary in our new friends own car. Zachary is an OC closely resembling myself, but not an exact copy of myself.
1. In a Car

Fliqpy hated repetition. And his whole life was the DEFINITION of repetition. Killing the same people over and over. That is until, a little orange overly sensitive and paranoid chipmunk moves to town. In fact, the sight of him hiders Fliqpy progress in murdering his friends. He looks upon this chap with absolute joy rushing all over his body. The newcomer, by the name of Zachary, a strange name for someone who lives amongst the residents of Tree town, wearing square black glasses, a black sweater and black skinny sweatpants, a gold earring in his left ear and overgrown fur on his head, combed to the left, who happily parks his white 2005 Chrysler Town and country minivan into the diner Fliqpy was just about to slit Cuddles' wrists at. He drops Cuddles and stares. Zachary looks over at him. Fliqpy kicks Cuddles shin to stop crying and waves. He slips the switchblade into his pocket and walks over to him, "I can't believe it."

"What?" the newcomer asks, with a slight british accent.

"A new… Someone new finally moves into this shit hole..."

Zachary gives him a confused look and fiddles with his thumbs, "Okay?"

"It's more than okay."

"What… is this?"

Fliqpy straightens himself out, "Oh, I'm sorry. My name us Fliqpy. Spelled with a Q…"

"Well hello, my name is Zachary…" he started to think that it was a mistake giving this weirdo his name.

Fliqpy was utterly ecstatic, so much that he forgot what he was in the middle of. He would kill the defenceless and unexpecting chipmunk, but he wanted to make this moment special. Without thinking he blurted, "Want to ride in my car?"

Zachary's entire face changed in an instant, from kind of creeped out to terrified, "N-no! Please, go away!" he started trembling.

"There's no one who can help you."

"What?"

"Everyone's too afraid to save you."

"I don't… what?"

"You're doomed to be with me."

Zachary started to back away. He jumped when he hit a car behind him. He got out his cellphone, "Please go away or I'm calling the police."

Fliqpy grabbed the phone and threw it almost all the way across the parking lot. He was showing off his strength to intimidate Zachary, and it was working. Zachary pushed his back against the car, gulping and visibly shaking.

Fliqpy looked back at Zachary,

"Care for a ride?"

"N-no… No… No…"

Fliqpy roughly wrapped his arm around Zachary. The orange friend tried to pull away, but that only made Fliqpy's grip even tighter. Fliqpy couldn't believe how easily Zachary went along with what he was doing. Well not "going along with" but letting him without intervention.

Zachary started to try and say something, "P-p-please let go…"

Fliqpy found the scared newcomer's pleads to be adorable. He's turning out to be the new Flaky… Fliqpy thought. He started to daydream, be wondered how cute him and Flaky would be if they were together. But that would anger many people, and would be utterly absurd. Fliqpy shook those thoughts from his head and focused on Zachary, who just stared at Fliqpy, wide eyed and almost crying. "Would riding in your own car make you feel better?" he asked.

"I would rather not doing anything with you. And you know what? I have to stand up for myself, goddamnit, especially when I don't have Daisy with me." Zachary shook from Fliqpy's grip, "so why don't you go and f-fuck yourself?"

"Who's this Daisy?"

"M-my girlfriend. Why?"

Fliqpy watched Zachary. He's a wreck. Fliqpy thought, it's like Flaky and Flippy, what does 'Daisy' see in this coward? "Okay, well would having cut wrists be any better?"

"W-what?"

Fliqpy took out his blood stained switch blade, "The faster I see you in pain the better."

"What the fuck ?!"

"My car, or yours?"

"M-mine…"

"Great! Now I hope I won't have to tie you up!"

Zachary didn't respond. He flinched as Fliqpy wrapped his arm around him and walked to his minivan. Fliqpy was jealous, even I am, even of a minivan from 2005. The entire thing was completely custom. Might as well not even be called a Town and Country. Fliqpy sat down in the driver seat. "Im impressed. Keys please."

Zachary handed over the keys.

"So Daisy's just with you for the money?"

"No… It's really hers."

"Hm? So you're just with her for-"

"Never."

"Pity?"

"No! I love her and she loves me, it's just because she's has money and I'm just the average bloke just skimming through life everyone thinks like that. But it's not true..." Zachary wiped a tear from his eye.

"Oh. So…"

"So at least I bloody fucking hope she thinks like that. I could shit about her money. She could give a fucking fuck about my financial situation. I don't know why she's still with me. I'll be honest normally the male sticks up for the female, but with us it's backwards." Zachary took a deep breath after saying all of that, "It's that difference that she says makes us special. She hates being normal maybe that's why she didn't ditch me for someone who can go to Wegmans without getting anxiety. She hates being like most people. Now I don't want to sound sexist, but the male normally would be the one defending their partner, but she loves how I'm always so unsure of everything, so paranoid and awkward. She loves comforting me when I'm upset over nothing," Zachary took another breath, "and she loves my shitty attempts to comfort her, because she knows what I'm trying to say. She understands what I'm feeling even though she never felt the things I feel. And I love how she always knows what to do… She's so smart, and so am I, I just never know how to apply that knowledge other than with some other nerds on some Internet forum or writing a fucking 'Brewie' story on Fanfiction." Zachary took another deep breath, "and if she ever left me I would kill myself, because the saying "there are other fish in the sea" does not apply to me. Because there is no other girl like her. The moment she dies, I die. And die I shall." His voice started breaking up, and his eyes started watering, "So rob me, beat me, FUCK ME, because as long as I find a way back home with her, nothing can hurt me. I don't care, I never said I never had an "experience" with another man. I never said this van or the money in my pocket had any value to me. What matters is Daisy. So go ahead. Do your worst. If tonight this Chrysler Town and Country peice of shit ever gets stolen she will understand. I may be acting brave now, I know her as well as myself, I'll cry through whatever you do to me." Zachary started getting pissed off, "And try to come to my home or… kill her. Because before I kill myself, I kill you. I may be a measly cowardice pacifist, but when she is involved I will slit your wrists and watch you bleed. I have a double barrel shotgun at home and I will shoot your brains out onto the walls faster than your heart beats. Do your worst you sadist prick, fucking pussy do something."


	2. Cheater, Cheater, Not a Cheater

Fliqpy stared at his little friend beside him, wide-eyed. He cleared his throat, went to say something, but nothing came out of his mouth.

Zachary stared back at him, expecting Fliqpy to be pissed off.

Fliqpy looked forwards through the windscreen, he was at a loss of words. He looked back at his new friend. His face started getting red with anger. He hit the steering wheel with the palms of his paws, along with the horn, making Zachary jump.

Fliqpy loved making people feel useless and weak, "So, did you _ever_ have an actual job?"

"Y-yeah…"

"What did you used to do?"

"I-I used to be a police dispatcher."

There really wasn't much to go with, other than: "So, all you did was tell people where to go while they did all the work?"

Zachary didn't respond.

"Hmmm?"

"I guess so..."

Fliqpy looked back forwards and through the window at all the people inside the diner. He watched the waiter go table to table. He watched all the shit people were giving the waiter because he was too overwhelmed, and couldn't get table to table in time, and smiled. He tried to focus, "So, why are you here on your own?"

"Daisy left her phone here…"

Nothing really that bad about that either.

Suddenly Fliqpy clicked. He grinned and looked at Zachary, "Do you have a weak stomach?"

Zachary didn't know whether to be scared or not, "Wha- What?"

"What? What?" Fliqpy mocked, "Are you bothered by blood?"

Zachary slid back away from Fliqpy, his back against the door, "Please don't-"

Fliqpy covered Zachary's mouth his his paw, "Shhh… Get out of the car."

As quickly as Fliqpy said that Zachary got out of the van. Fliqpy motioned for Zachary to follow. Zachary didn't want to, but it was better than triggering Fliqpy and causing something much worse.

Fliqpy held the door open for Zachary. Fliqpy shoved Zachary inside of the diner and shut the door. He put a broom in the handle. It wasn't perfect, but would delay a crowd from escaping. Fliqpy waited beside Zachary. He saw Toothy across the building, along with Giggles and Petunia. Fliqpy grabbed Zachary by the collar of his sweater and pulled Zachary to them.

Fliqpy stopped when he overheard their conversation, he overheard Zachary's name. He shoved Zachary into a booth and he hid in it too.

Giggles swished her ice around in her water, "So, who's the worst person you can think of off the top of your head, Petunia?" she asked the other two.

"Cuddles." Petunia said, laughing.

The other two laughed along with her, Petunia continued, "Where is he!?"

"I tried calling him." Toothy said, "He wouldn't pick up."

Fliqpy motioned for Zachary to stay in the booth. He got up and said hello to the others.

They said hello back, not realizing who it actually was.

"So, I heard a name, Zachary, who's this fellow?"

"Some asshole." Toothy said, the smile disappearing from his face.

Fliqpy was ecstatic, "An orange chipmunk? Annoyingly whiny?"

"Yes…"

Fliqpy laughed, he looked back at Zachary. Zachary realized who Fliqpy was talking to. He grasped the fur on his head, silently mouthing something like "oh shit…"

Fliqpy motioned for him to come over. Zachary shook his head no. Fliqpy's short fuse already burned out. He picked up a knife. He pointed it at Zachary.

"That's a butter knife!" Zachary whisper-shouted at Fliqpy.

"I can still shove it down your throat you disrespectful little bastard!" Fliqpy screamed.

He reached over to Zachary. Zachary squealed as Fliqpy dragged him by the fur on his head and onto the floor. Toothy looked down at who Fliqpy was threatening. His jaw dropped. He slowly stood up. He looked down at Zachary, not knowing how to react. Toothy was suddenly overcome with anger. He picked up Zachary by the ear, "How dare you!"

"How dare I what!?" Zachary screamed.

"You left me! For three years! With nothing!"

Fliqpy loved this.

"Fuck off, cunt!" Zachary pushed Toothy away, "I told you what happened! Don't start!"

Toothy looked at Fliqpy, still not noticing the clear-as-day eye colour change. He grabbed Fliqpy by the neck, "Why did you bring this cheating little asshole here!"

Fliqpy was at a loss. He was legitimately scared. He never saw anyone do something like this to him.

Toothy continued, "I didn't see this little shit for three years! I moved out of Basey city because of him! Now I live in this shithole, and here he is!"

Fliqpy was still silent. He didn't enjoy this anymore.

Toothy let go of Fliqpy. He turned to Zachary.

Zachary flinched and covered his face from Toothy.

Toothy seemed like he has calmed down, "Did you really think I was going to hit you?"

Zachary put his arms down, but before he could speak Toothy smacked him. Zachary's glasses fell and hit the floor. The left lense cracked. Toothy walked past him. He picked up the glasses, slid them back onto Zachary's face, and walked out.

Fliqpy looked at Petunia and Giggles, both were staring, wide-eyed.

Fliqpy watched Toothy take the broom from out of the door. He sprinted over to Toothy, grabbed him by the ear, and held him against the window. Toothy started screaming and tried push Fliqpy away. Fliqpy raised the butter knife he still had in his paw and shoved it down Toothy's throat. Toothy struggled for a moment. Fliqpy let him go. Toothy tried desperately to breathe as much as he could as Fliqpy walked back to the others. Petunia and Giggles started crying. Fliqpy smiled at them, and grabbed Zachary's black sweater and dragged him out of the diner. Zachary just stared at Toothy, crying, as he was pulled out.

Fliqpy noticed the lit screen of Zachary's phone across the dark parking lot. He walked over to it. It said his landline was calling. He picked up the phone, "Helloo-o?" he said in a sing-song tone of voice.

He listened for a moment, "Zachary, Daisy wants to talk to you."

Zachary hesitantly took the phone. It was smashed and the screen of the phone was coming off. He put the phone to his ear, "H-Hello?"

Fliqpy listened to the conversation for a second. Zachary tried to scream for help. Fliqpy snatched the phone. He pressed the speakerphone button and handed it back to Zachary. "Hey Daisy." Fliqpy said nicely, "You have a nice voice…" he said playfully.

Zachary just looked at Fliqpy.

"Uh, thanks?" Daisy said, "Who are you?"

"Someone. What's important is that you won't be seeing your little Zacky for a while.

"Who?"

"Zachary you assinine fool!"

"Hey! What the fuck are you doing to Zachary!?"

"Nothing! Nothing you should worry about!"

Zachary looked at Fliqpy, "Wha- what are you doing with me?"

"Nothing!"

"Listen here! If you hurt Zachary, steal anything from him, or damage my car I'll have your head and hang it on my wall you fucking lunatic!"

"Calm down, now you're sounding like the lunatic!" Fliqpy screamed back, laughing.

"Good you cock sucker!"

Fliqpy took the phone from Zachary and hung up. He put it in his pocket, "She's nuts!"

Zachary just nodded.

Fliqpy walked to the van. He took the key out, and scratched all around the van, making a lovely scratch in the paint, "I would like to see who's head is on the wall when I leave you with this."

Fliqpy got into the van. Zachary knew that Fliqpy wanted him to follow him in. He got in as well, crying again, thinking of Toothy.


	3. Using, Used

[I don't remember where I originally got this from, but it became a standard for me. Everyday is like a new episode, everyone is revived]

Fliqpy aimlessly drove around. He got on the motorway, it was less likely that Zachary could escape, though he did doubt Zachary had the sliver of courage to try to.

Zachary stared at Fliqpy.

Every few minutes Fliqpy looked back at him. After a while he got sick of it, "What are you looking at!?"

Zachary jumped. He looked out of the window instead. Fliqpy looked back forwards. He was sick of this. This was boring him, but he had no other ideas other than keep ahold of Zachary until he kills himself, or tries to run, resulting in Fliqpy killing him. He used to be, but now he isn't one to just mindlessly kill. He likes to tease and torture before he does so.

Fliqpy rested his chin on his paw, then something hit him. Does Zachary know about the 'little mess'? "Zachary, do you believe in reincarnation?"

Zachary turned to him, "What? No, that's ridiculous.

Fliqpy grinned, "Not at _all?_ "

"N-no."

Fliqpy was given a new light. He could finally go back to the days before Sniffles' little fuck up, his failed attempt at making everyone invincible. Of course people are scared when Fliqpy terrorizes the town, but now he had a new toy to play with. In fact two, if Daisy is as ignorant as him. Fliqpy jolted the van into the other lane and back, almost hitting another car. Zachary yelped.

Fliqpy laughed, "So, Zack, where do you live?"

"Wha-what!? Why would I tell-"

Fliqpy reached over and grabbed the fur on the back of Zachary's head. He pushed his head into the dashboard, cracking the other lens of Zachary's glasses, and making him squeal, "Ow!"

"Did that feel nice?"

"N-no!"

Fliqpy found a bungee cable in the floor. He picked it up with one paw, "Wanna play a game?"

"N-no, why-"

"Shush. It's called I try to strangle you with this rope while driving at seventy miles per hour, sound fun?"

"No!"

"Then tell me where the fuck you live!"

Zachary hesitated.

Fliqpy reached over and wrapped the cable around Zachary's neck. He pulled the cable while pushing Zachary into the cable with the other paw. Zachary choked and grabbed the cable, trying to pull it away form his neck.

"You want to tell me!?" Fliqpy pulled harder, "You little bitch!"

Zachary tried to say yes, but couldn't get a breath. After a minute more of Fliqpy taunting him Zachary started to stop resisting. Fliqpy stopped, "Fuck! Goddamnit!" He leaned over, and put his paw over Zachary's mouth. He felt Zachary breathing, "Good, he only fainted." Fliqpy looked back forwards. He got Zachary's phone out of his pocket. He thought of something,

"Hey Google."

The phone responded.

"Give me directions home."

"Okay. Your drive to 23 Maple Avenue will be approximately nine minutes." [1]

"And that's why you don't store sensitive data on your phone!" Fliqpy sang. He looked at Zachary, who was slouched in the seat beside him, "It's not your fault you're naive."

…

Daisy, a green fox, who wears a black sweater and skinny jeans, paced back and forth in the hallway. She didn't know what was going on with Zachary. She kept telling herself "He's a grown man, he handle himself" but keeps remembering so many times where she had to guide him away from screwing something up, one time saved him from almost dropping a ceiling fan on his head. She still doesn't know what happened, she never bothered asking. She keeps remembering how he can't go to the store without a GPS and can't use a toaster without somehow hurting himself. She looked at the clock, two in the morning. "That's it." she said. She tried calling again. She tried twice before, but it went straight to voicemail. This time there was an answer, "Hello!?" she screamed.

Fliqpy responded, "Calm down!"

"Where's Zachary!?"

"He's here, he can't talk though."

"Why not!?"

"First of all, stop shouting! Second of all, I kinda choked him with a rope and he in unconsious."

"Is he dead!?"

A sweet reminder of how it felt when death wasn't normal to people in that town, "No! Why do you care so much?"

"He's my boyfriend, you asshole!"

"Did you know _he_ used to have a boyfriend?"

Daisy stopped in her tracks, "What?... What?"

"Yeah, but he left him for some reason, maybe you?"

Daisy was silent.

"Zachary's ex-boyfriend was really depressed, unfortunately suicide didn't help him much after he moved to this town…"

"Wow… Well... "

"Well he has his heart set on you, he's lucky."

"Thanks…" Daisy took a deep breath, "Speaking of Zachary, don't you fucking hurt him more than you have, dick!"

"Keep talking and I'll shove a fork down his throat!"

The call was cut off. Daisy took the phone from her ear and looked at the screen. 'Call disconnected' was all it said, it wasn't enough. She wanted to know what the lunatic was doing to Zachary. She slammed the landline back on the charging dock. She stared out of the window, they only had one car. Other than a caravan trailer that was under its protective cover, the driveway was empty. She only used it four times. Three with Zachary, who surprisingly didn't let it roll down a hill or something like that. She looked at the phone, and shouted at herself, "Damnit! Just call the cops!" She went over to the phone. She didn't like other people solving her problems, but she had no other choice. Just as she dialled 911 she heard something outside. She looked out the window. She saw the scratch Fliqpy left around the van. She snapped the phone in half over her knee, "You're fucking dead!" She stormed outside, and threw her arms in the air, "Hello, asshole!"

Fliqpy opened the door, "Holy hell!"

"Thanks for that! Where's Zachary!?" She saw him in the passenger seat. She screamed and ran over to the passenger door. She swung the door open. She shook Zachary awake. When Zachary's eyes opened she hugged him, "What did this green cunt do to you!?"

Zachary just groaned. Now that Daisy knew Zachary wasn't dead, she turned to Fliqpy. Her heart skipped a beat. Fliqpy was right behind her, with a knife at paw, he was holding the whole time, "You two are so cute!" he teased in a sing-song tone of voice. Daisy stepped back, "What are you doing!?"

"Not so tough now?" Fliqpy hated being shouted back at, he managed to hold it in this long. He approached the couple.

Daisy grabbed Zachary's paw, and yanked him out of the van.

Fliqpy stopped moving and laughed, "You think you can outrun me?"

Daisy rethought what she was planning to do. Zachary was unable to get his head around what was happening, Daisy was the one freaking out and panicking. Zachary clumsily stood up beside her, rubbing his head with one paw while the other was still being held by Daisy.

As Fliqpy started walking closer to them she started hyperventilating. Her heart started racing, not that it wasn't before, and she stopped thinking straight. One thing she thought of could get her out of this. Running around and trying to get in the van would probably take to long. She too doubted she could out run Fliqpy, and sprinting into the house would only trap her. There was nothing she could throw at Fliqpy. She wasn't going to try to attack him, and she was unwilling to beg. She couldn't talk him out of killing them. She assumed any competent murderer wouldn't leave witnesses. One possible thing that could work was a thought that she shooed away immediately. As Fliqpy grew closer she couldn't believe she was considering it.

She could always… Shove Zachary into Fliqpy and run...

She looked at him to her left. Zachary was leaning against the van, staring at Fliqpy, still trying to figure out what was happening. It was all happening so fast. She looked back at Fliqpy. He was about in range to attack, a huge grin around his face, and Daisy screamed, closed her eyes, and pushed Zachary. He fell on Fliqpy while Daisy ran into the house. She slammed the door behind her. She still trapped herself, but was at least not an immediate target A tear slowly dripped down her cheek as she looked around at something she could use, or somewhere she could go. She could have called the police but she snapped the only landline in half, and she still didn't get her phone back.

Fliqpy shoved Zachary off of him. He got up and looked at where Daisy ran, and back at Zachary, "How loyal." Fliqpy kicked Zachary in the side. Zachary screamed. He looked at Fliqpy, now he remembered what happened, "Get away from me!" he cried.

Fliqpy chuckled, "Did you not just see what Daisy did?"

"No, where is she!?"

"She used you as a weapon and ran inside the house." Fliqpy couldn't help but break down laughing.

Zachary stopped staring at Fliqpy and looked at the house, "What!?"

"Yeah! Some lover!"

Zachary didn't know whether to be upset or angry.

Daisy slowly slid down the door, until she hit the floor and sat there, heavily regretting what she just did. She was covered in guilt.

Fliqpy came up behind Zachary and put his paws on Zachary's shoulders, "Maybe she's using you." he sang.

"For what!?" Zachary pushed Fliqpy's paws off of him, "I had pretty much nothing before she met me, I have nothing anyone would want."

"Maybe it's your insecurity and dimwittedness, she feels more powerful with you because she knows she'll always be more confident and stronger than someone else."

Zachary shook his head in denial, "No, no, no…"

"I'm not saying for certain." Fliqpy twirled the knife in his paw, "She figured since all you were to her was a toy, than her life mattered more than yours."

Zachary still stood in denial, which bothered Fliqpy. He loved seeing people break up and fight.

"I bet," Fliqpy grabbed Zachary and put him in a choke hold, "that if I was to kill you," Fliqpy smiled, and slid the flat edge of the knife across Zachary's throat, to give him a feel, "she wouldn't really care, only that she'll never find anyone as useless as you…"

Zachary tried to pull Fliqpy's arm away from his neck. That only made Fliqpy's grasp tighter.

"And she'll never feel good about _her_ useless self again."

"Stop!" Zachary begged. Fliqpy wiped a tear from Zachary's cheek. He released him and stepped back,

"She… She does love me…"

"Wanna find out?"

...

[1] that's a fake address, don't go robbing whoever might live at that address.]


	4. Unsuspecting me

Fliqpy started twirling the knife with his paw again, "I've got in idea."

"What?" Zachary mumbled back.

"First of all, speak up, second of all, I cut your throat, and see if Daisy tries to do shit about it!" he said happily.

"That's horrible!"

"You're right, I don't want to get blood all over me." He thought for a moment. He walked to the van.

Zachary watched him do so. Escape at that moment was too easy, Fliqpy's back was turned, he was occupied with opening the car door, and they were a good ten feet apart, and there were plenty of things to hide behind, and plenty of places to go, but something made Zachary stay.

Fliqpy reached over the took the key out of the ignition. He gave the keychain to Zachary, "Which one opens the back door?"

Zachary went through them, "That's the van FOB, that's the garage door, that's the front door, that's the uh… ATV, that's the camper, that's the lawnmower, that's the golfca-"

Fliqpy snatched them, "Which one is the door!" he demanded.

"That one, the pink-gold one."

"Thank you." he sang. Fliqpy grabbed Zachary's paw and dragged him around the house. He found the back door and quietly opened it. He snuck down a hallway, and looked around a corner. Daisy was crying, she wanted to go out and help Zachary, but she couldn't. Fliqpy looked behind him and directed Zachary over to him. Zachary did so. Fliqpy grinned, and whispered "I want you to go over to her, and ask her why she ditched you. Simple!"

Zachary slowly walked around the corner, "Daisy!" he shouted shakily.

Daisy's head shot up and she looked at him. She got up and hugged him, "Oh, I'm so-"

Zachary pushed her off, to both Daisy's and Fliqpy's surprise. "How could you do that!"

"No- no! I-"

"Shut the fuck up! I don't wanna hear it!"

Daisy's jaw dropped, "What- what has gotten into to you!?"

"Realization!" Zachary's paws balled into fists, "You never loved me! You only stayed with me because I was always around to make myself look like an idiot, enough for other people to forget your stupid mistakes! I always say you're perfect, but that's far from true! You're a klutzy little shit, just like me, except know one would say that because I was always there to fuck things u-up too, just twice as worse!"

Daisy went to speak but said nothing.

Zachary continued, "That's why you kicked-me-under-a-bus and ran inside!" Zachary paused for a moment, "In fact, I'm stronger than you. I used to be both a police dispatcher and a 911 operator, what do you do? You rip people off by selling shitty cars at ridiculas costs and overly high monthly payments. Doing what I did took real skill, not only being an extremely good multitasker, but having the confidence to direct people through extreme life or death situations, not always, but when something did happen, I accomplished something you would manage to do something that would cause people a mile away to be hurt! I directed an elderly lady through a home invasion, a kid who was kidnapped, a school shooting, and a possible victim of a genocide!" Zachary took a deep breath.

He looked at Fliqpy. He started to get worried Fliqpy would get mad at him. Fliqpy slowly showed himself from around the corner. He stared at them both, at a loss of words. He readied his knife at hand and walked towards them. There was nothing for him to say, so he didn't. Zachary backed against the wall beside Daisy, both trembling, expecting to be killed.

Fliqpy suddenly started laughing, "You're a couple of idiots!" Fliqpy pointed at Zachary, "You're so gullible!" Fliqpy hunched over in laughter, "I was going to just kill Daisy and let it be over with but I can't! Daisy doesn't really use you to make herself feel better about her own shitty self, you damn fool!"

The other two were confused why Fliqpy only said Daisy. Daisy shook that thought for a moment, "It-it's true…"

"What?" Fliqpy said.

"Yeah, I did feel… dumb, and seeing Zachary did make me feel better about myself… At first… Then I started to get more attached to him, and-"

Fliqpy threw the knife at Daisy. It hit her in the left arm. She started screaming and fell over. Zachary didn't move while Fliqpy stood over Daisy. She was wincing in pain on the floor. Fliqpy leant over and yanked the knife back out, causing Daisy to yelp. He flipped Daisy onto her back with his foot and he slid the knife over her throat. After a second she stopped moving.

Fliqpy looked at Zachary. He was still standing still, sobbing. Fliqpy walked over to him. He stared at Zachary. He threw the knife back at Daisy. He didn't care where it landed.

They both stared at each other. "Are you religious?"

"N-n-n-no… I'm atheist…"

"You know what hell is?"

"O-of course…"

"You wanna see it?"

"No…"

"You wanna know what it's like to be in a living hell?"

"I- I'm already in it!" Zachary cried.

"Clever boy, but there's much more to it."

...

Possible end.


End file.
